Victoria Returns
by maddy-vampirediaries
Summary: Damon and Stefan's sister Victoria Salvatore returns to Mystic Falls for 1 thing - The doppelganger.  Will she put herslef first? or will she help her brothers save the girl they both love?
1. Returning to Mystic Falls

Chapter 1: Returning to Mystic Falls.

_Present Day, Mystic Falls._

Victoria Elizabeth Salvatore stood in the driveway of her home, which she hadn't been to in over 100 years, it hadn't changed one bit, and she made her way up the driveway and opened the door. She casually continued to walk in, and suddenly she couldn't, it was like a magnetic force was pushing her away.  
>"Hello?" Victoria yelled, hearing it echo through the large boarding house.<br>She could hear footsteps, quickly moving towards her, and suddenly she saw her eldest brother, whom she hadn't seem in over 100 years.  
>"Victoria?" Damon said after a gasp "W-w-where have you been? We thought you were dead"<br>"Nope, still alive, better than ever." She said smirking.  
>"Why are you here?" Damon said, still in shock.<br>"That is not important" She answered back, "The important question is, "Why can't I get into my house – OUR house" Victoria said crossing her arms over her chest  
>"Um, we don't exactly own it anymore." He said, expecting a huge reaction – Victoria was always a huge drama queen.<br>"So, who does?" Victoria said, putting emphasis on the words. "Uhmm, this girl, Elena, Elena Gilbert, Stefan's girlfriend, she's the doppelganger, she needs protecting, so we've made this a place where no vampire can enter – well except for Stefan and I of course".  
>"Wait... The doppelganger?" She asked, hoping it wouldn't be true.<br>"Yeah, Elena's the doppelganger. Vampires have been trying to kidnap her. I'm so glad you're here, Victoria, now you can help us keep her safe." Damon said looking into Victoria's big blue eyes.  
>"Wait..." Victoria said again. "I never told you why I came back. She explained "She's the reason I'm here. I've come for the doppelganger, Damon." She continued. "No!" He said "You CANT take her, I won't let you!" Damon screamed, anger rushing through his veins.<br>"Oh My God." Victoria said a smirk across her face. "So the rumours are true, you're in love with Stefan's girlfriend, you're in love with the doppelganger. If father were here... I don't even want to know what he'd do!"  
>"Well he's not here, Victoria!" Damon said back.<br>Victoria's smirk dropped into a frown. Her family was so important to her, back in 1864; family had always meant the world to her, her mother was her inspiration, the one who guided her towards the best future. Her father, whom she did not always get along with, but was so important in her life, and finally her brothers, Damon the eldest, always her favourite, was the person she would always turn to whenever she needed help. Stefan, he was the perfect one, the brother that was her best friend, and her worst enemy, but no matter what would always find time for her... Until he was turned.  
>"Where's Stefan now?" She asked.<br>"At school." He replied  
>"Huh." And before he knew it she had disappeared.<p> 


	2. Family Reunion

_**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I have not uploaded in a very long time! I have been super busy with school, all my saved chapters were on my other computer and it broke :/ and other personal stuff! I hope you like my story! :) Please rate and comment! I love to hear what people have to say! Thanks :)**_

_**Quic**_**_k_**_** Catchup**_  
>In the previous chapter (Chapter 1) Victoria Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's baby sister returns and discovers Elena is the owner of their house, Damon is happy to see her and relieved that she isn't dead like he had believed. Victoria, however is looking for Elena, aware that Stefan and Elena are a couple and discovers that history is repeating itself and Damon is in love with Elena too, like he was with Katherine. Victoria in the end runs off to find her other brother Stefan at Mystic Falls High.<p>

**Chapter 2: Family Reunion.**

_Present Day, Mystic Falls._

__Victoria walked confidently into the doors of Mystic Falls High and headed straight into the administrations office. The first thing she noticed was the brunette sitting at the front desk, her square glasses were pushed right to the end of her nose and she was reading something on the computer screen that sat in front of her.  
>"Hi, my names Victoria Sa- Smith, Victoria Smith, I believe your expecting me." She said with a fake politeness.<br>"I'm sorry, but there seems to be no record of you in the system" She replied. Knowing that this would happen Victoria leant in closer to the lady  
>"Are you sure? Look again, im sure you'll find me." She compelled her to do so.<br>"Oh, Victoria Smith, I'm sorry dear I must not have seen your name, Here is a list of the school rules expected of you, and your class schedules, looks like you have AP history with Mr Saltzman up first, its in room 207, just down the hall to the left." She said smiling.  
>"Thank you" Victoria replied.<p>

Victoria knocked on the door of room 207 and a tall, brunette man opened the door.  
>"Can I help you?" He said<br>"Hi, are you Mr. Saltzman? is this AP History?" She asked innocently.  
>"Yes this, and you are?"<br>"Oh, sorry, My names Victoria Smith, I'm a new student here" She looked around the room analysing the students and then in the 3rd row she noticed her big brother Stefan, giggling with... the doppelgänger. He had no idea that she was standing in front of him.  
>"Well, it's nice to meet you Victoria, I hope you don't find this class to boring, would you mind introducing yourself to the class?" He asked politely. She nodded her head agreeing.<br>She locked her eyes on her brother, still completely oblivious that she was there.  
>"Hi, my names Victoria -" then Stefans head turned to face her, his eyes widened and his mouth opened, in complete shock, Victoria smirked "Smith" She finished.<br>"Where are you from?" Mr. Saltzman asked  
>"Here, there and everywhere, I move around a lot! My parents died when I was younger and after that I've lived with family in different places."<br>"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that!" He said with sympathy.  
>"Its fine, it feels like a long time ago, but now I'm living with my 2... cousins."<br>"Well, were glad to have you." He said smiling "There's a spare seat down next to Mr. Salvatore"  
>Victoria made her way down to the spare seat next to her big brother and sat down.<br>"Hi!" She said a big grin forming on her face "It's so nice to meet you"

**Again, I'm incredibly sorry about the HUGE delay! I will have the next chapter up soon! I hope you enjoyed it! It's going to start getting more entertaining, its just this bit that's pretty boring! Haha. Thanks for reading! Please rate and comment! Thanksss X**


	3. Discovered?

_**Quick Catchup  
><span>**_In the previous chapter (Chapter 2 - Family Reunion) Victoria enrols herself in Mystic Falls High and finds her brother Stefan and discovers all the rumours are true - Stefan Salvatore has fallen for the doppelgänger, and her eldest brother Damon is also in love with her. Victoria has her first class in Mystic Falls High - AP History with Mr. Saltzman.

**It was kind of a short chapter and pretty boring :P, but I promise it will get a lot more exciting and heaps better! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 3: Discovered?**

****The school bell rang and it was time for recess, Victoria packed up her books and packed them in her back, as she got up she was about to leave but there was a sharp grab on her wrist.  
>"What are you doing here Victoria?" Stefan said sharply. Victoria laughed and pulled her wrist out of his strong grasp.<br>"Stefan, what are you doing?" A soft, new voice asked.  
>"Nothing, Elena, I was just ... introducing myself to Victoria" He answered hesitantly<br>"Oh, hi, I'm Elena, I'm so sorry about your parents, I lost my parents too" She said sadness projecting through her voice.  
>"Hi, I'm Victoria, thanks, and I'm sorry about your parents too." Victoria replied.<br>"You should come and sit with us, we'd love to show you around! What class do you have next?" Elena said.  
>"Ahhh, English, with Miss Peters" Victoria said looking at her class schedule.<br>"Great! Me too! Miss Peters is really nice, you'll like her!" Elena said smiling.  
>As the three of them were walking out of the classroom, Mr. Saltzman called Victoria back.<br>"Ms. Smith, May I speak to you for just a moment?" He asked. "We'll be sitting out the back, we'll call you over when we see you" Elena explained to Victoria, Stefan looking... Stunned!  
>"Sure Mr. Saltzman, what's up? Victoria said closing the door.<br>"I know who, what you are" He said strongly.  
>"Excuse me?" Victoria said "I dont know what you mean!"<br>"Victoria Salvatore..." He said retrieving a folder from a locked drawer in his desk "younger sister of Stefan and Damon Salvatore, and the Daughter of Giuseppe and Mary Salvatore" He continued to read the information "Born on April 28th 1848, deceased on 1st May 1864, 3 days after your 16th birthday. Your mother and Father were viciously killed by-"  
>"STOP!" Victoria screamed and with her vampire speed and strength she took Mr. Saltzman by the throat and slammed him into the chalkboard. "Are you really that stupid? Or a you just suicidal? Because you and I both know that I could rip you to shreds in a second" Mr. Saltzman was struggling for air and began to plead "Please put me down, please" He asked.<br>Victoria quickly released her strong grip, he fell to the floor breathing deeply and loudly. Victoria walked towards the door, picked up her purse and suddenly stopped  
>"Oh, and Mr. Saltzman, I'll have that report on your desk by Thursday" She said grinning and began making her way to lunch.<p>

_**Thanks so much for reading! Please rate and leave a comment! Thanks! **_


	4. Excuses

_**Quick Catchup**_

In the last chapter Victoria is asked to stay back to speak to Mr. Saltzman, he has a secret file with information about her, her parents and her brothers. She attacks him and walks off the find Elena...

**Chapter 4: Excuses**

_present day, Mystic Falls._

Victoria walked down the long hallway filled with lockers, by this time almost everyone was outside, and that was where she was headed. She pushed open one of the double doors and scanned the area to find Elena.  
>"Victoria, over here!" A voice called, it was Elena. Victoria walked over to the table and sat down.<br>"Guys, this is Victoria Smith, she's new" Elena explained to 3 others  
>"Victoria, this is Caroline, Bonnie and Matt... and you already know Stefan." She also explained.<br>"Hi." Victoria said.  
>"Hey" They all said together smiling<br>"So, where are you from?" Caroline said in a perky voice, flicking her blonde hair out of her eyes.  
>"A few places, I was in San Francisco before I came back" Victoria said flatly.<br>"Came back? You've lived here before?" Bonnie said curiously.  
>"Yeah, a long time ago, when I was little my parents, they were murdered. After that my brothers and I, we left, we stayed with... a lot of family members, but we moved between families and then my brothers got up one morning and disappeared and now I'm living with my uncle, and a few cousins." Victoria admitted.<br>"Wow, that's so sad" Caroline said "Well, tonight were all going to the grill, do you want to come? She finished  
>"Uh, yeah sure, sounds like fun." Victoria said back.<p>

_After School._

Victoria walked out of the front doors of Mystic Falls High and retrieved her keys from her purse, she continued walking and found her black Land Cruiser sitting in the parking lot _'the perks to compulsion' _she thought to herself, she got in the front seat, turned it on and drove back to her _house._

She knocked on the door until her eldest brother Damon answered. She put her hands on hips.  
>"So, how are we going to fix this problem, Damon?"<br>"What problem, Vic?"  
>"You know, how I cant walk into my own damn house!" Victoria screamed throwing her hands up in the air.<br>"Calm down! All you have to do is get Elena to invite you in, simple."  
>She glared at him and walked over to the chair near the window and sat down, Damon followed.<br>"You never told me why you were back, well you did, but I want the full story Vic, come on remember how close we used to be?"  
>"Yeah, I remember, and then you left me to fend for myself, I was all alone Damon, at least you had Stefan, and I will never forgive you for that!" She got up and walked to her car and drove to the Mystic Falls Grill.<p>

_Mystic Grill._

"Hey guys" Victoria said as she sat down.  
>"Hey!" Caroline and Bonnie both said together.<br>"So, how are you liking Mystic Falls High?" Elena asked  
>"It's okay, you know it is school, so..."<br>Elena giggled "Yeah, I know right!"  
>"HEY!" Elena yelled in a happy voice towards the front door of the Mystic Grill. Victoria turned around to see, her big brother Stefan he looked directly at her and stared, she smiled and waved acting like she didn't know him. He walked over and sat down next to Elena.<br>"So Victoria, why come back, all of a sudden? I mean to a small town like this!" Stefan asked her curiously.  
>"Well, I figured why not go and spend some quality time with my cousins, I have not seen them in a very long time, feels like centuries." She replied.<br>"Huh." He murmured. "I'm going to go get a drink, do you guys want something?" Everyone shook their heads besides Victoria.  
>"Yeah. I'll come with you" She said. They both get up and walked to the the bar<br>"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Stefan asked frustrated  
>"I told you, I wanted to spend some quality time with my cousins" Putting emphasis on the word cousins, giggling.<br>"I'm serious Victoria, It's been centuries, what do you want?"  
>"Can I get you two anything?" The bartender asked.<br>"I'll have a bloody Mary." Victoria said  
>"Can I see some ID?" The Bartender asked.<br>"No." She leaned in closer "Get me my bloody Mary, now." And just like that the bartender agreed  
>"What happened to you Vic? You used to be so sweet and kind, and once upon a time you actually cared" Stefan said<br>"Oh, don't give me that crap! You want to play that game? Fine. Once upon a time you used to be a heartless cold blooded monster who cared about no one! Only himself, and now your all clean and full of life and lovey dovey with Elena, shes going to get you killed Stefan, either that or shes going to break your heart, get real Stefan, You will never change, deep down that monsters in their all it needs is a little push!"  
>"Here's your bloody Mary, Miss." The bartender said handing her the drink<br>"Thanks" Victoria smiled and walked back to the table, as she was walking back to the table.  
>"Hey why don't we go back to Stefan's house?" Caroline said, looking excited<br>"Why? Do you want to see _Daaaaammmmmooooonnnnnn? _Bonnie said, changing her expression on the word Damon.  
>"Maybe!?" Caroline said, biting her lip.<br>"Wait, you and Damon? Together?" Victoria said smirking  
>"She wishes!" Bonnie answered for Caroline<br>"You know Damon Salvatore?" Caroline asked suspicious  
>"Uh, I... uh... I saw him yesterday." Victoria answered quickly.<br>"I think that would be a great idea to go back to Stefan's house" Elena said quickly "Stefan?"  
>"uhh... yeah, that's fine" Stefan said, quickly remembering any vampire couldn't enter without being invited it, and he wouldn't let Victoria be invited in!<p>

**What will happen at the Salvatore Boarding House?  
>Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed will be posted very soon!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and rate!**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**_Quick Catchup  
><em>**In the last chapter (Chapter 4: Excuses) Victoria is quickly accepted into the Elena - Bonnie - Caroline friendship group and she desperately wants to be invited into her house, that is now owned by Elena. Stefan is onto her, and Damon, just wants everything between the, to go back to the way it was. But Victoria is finding it extremely difficult to keep her true identity hidden. They are on just finishing at the Grill and are going back to the Salvatore Boarding House.

**Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed.**

_Present Day, Mystic Falls._

"Um, I'm going to bathroom, I'll meet you at Stefan's house" Victoria said to Elena.  
>"Are you sure? We can wait?" Elena said back<br>"No, it's fine! Go! I'll meet you there" She said smiling.  
>She had the perfect plan. She would pretend she had to go to the bathroom, stay there for a while and get to the Salvatore boarding house late resulting in Elena having to invite her in. It was full proof. She hoped.<p>

_Salvatore Boarding House_

Victoria drove up the path of her house and breathed in, she stopped and sat there for a second. She couldn't believe that she was back in mystic Falls after 160 years. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and got out of the car.  
><em>'show time'<em> she thought to her self. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. She waited, but no answer. She knocked again and then... Stefan.  
>"Get Elena." She said flatly<br>"I don't think so." He said back closing the door.  
>This time Victoria rang the door bell. One. Two. Three times and this time Elena answered.<br>"Hey, co-" She stopped, interrupted by Stefan  
>"Elena don't!" He was by her side at this point. "She's a vampire" he finished.<br>_'damn' _she thought to her self. "But not just any vampire" she said "Do you want to tell her or should I?" Victoria said directing at Stefan, He didn't say anything, Elena looked confused. Victoria sighed.  
>"My name is Victoria Salvatore, I'm Stefan and Damon's baby sister." She laughed<br>'What is she talking about, Stefan?" Elena said softly.  
>"Oh, he didn't tell you? And let me guess, he didn't tell you about Damon at first either?"<br>"Victoria stop!" Stefan said abruptly  
>"I'd be more than happy to tell you everything. But you have to do something for me first." Victoria smiled<br>Elena hesitated for a moment "What do you want"  
>"Well, considering I'm not allowed to enter my own house, all I want from you is to invite me in, and then, everything you want to know, you name it. I'll tell you. But, he cant be there when I tell you." She nudged her head to Stefan's direction<br>"Fine." Elena said "But, I want at least half of the information before I invite you in"  
>Victoria thought about it for a few seconds "Done, take a seat" She moved her hand to the direction of the two - seater couch, they both walked over and sat down.<br>"So, Elena, What do you want to know?" Victoria said  
>She thought about it for a while "Are you here to kill me?"<br>"Sweetie, if I was here to kill you, you'd be dead already, trust me" She was lying.  
>Elena nodded, still in shock over what had just happened. "Who turned you?"<br>"My darling brother, and no, not Damon." She said  
>Elena took a deep breath in not sure if she should believe what Victoria was saying<br>"Listen, Elena, I know you don't want to believe me, but trust me, Damon isn't the bad guy, it's all an act, if your afraid of anyone, It should be Stefan. You don't know the things that Stefan has done to me, to my parents, to others."  
>"Your parents?" Elena asked<br>"Yeah, HE murdered my parents, the day he was turned." she said looking away "then he turned Damon, then me."  
>Elena looked terrified.<br>"Now, are you going to invite me in?" Victoria asked sweetly.  
>"Just one more question." She said<br>"Ugh. Fine" She sighed  
>"Why are you back?"<br>"I have some unfinished business, a few... errands" Victoria admitted.  
>"How long are you staying?" She asked<br>"That's another question!" Victoria said  
>"Okay, Fine" She got up and opened the front door, she went inside. Victoria followed.<br>"Come. In." And just liked that, the magnetic force feeling disappeared and she stepped inside...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and follow! xxx**


End file.
